What's wrong with Thatch?
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Casper and Ra start to notice something if different about Thatch. He's tired and always limping. What is going on with their vampire bully? Can they even get the truth from him if they tried? Can they do anything? (Written for SilversLittleAngel) (Casper/Thatch)
1. Holidays

_OK! I'm not writing a Hetalia story this time. For the people that checks out my co-writers profiles you can see I really write ALOT of different stories. Now, one of my co-writers, also a VERY dear friend of mine, Alphonse Elric's Lover and I write about Monsters Inc., and Casper's scare school. On her profile there is this one VERY loyal fan. Her name is "SilversLittleAngel". We'll be writing her own story because she has just been so loyal to my friend. _

_So, SilversLittleAngel, this is the story you have been waiting for!_

Casper smiled, flying right above Ra's head, reading the book he was, without Ra knowing. Ra has been reading a lot, trying to get his grades up as of late. Casper didn't mind, it gave him time to do his own studying. But at the moment he was done, so he felt like messing with Ra.

Casper has been floating above Ra for... 20 minutes now? A new record.

Suddenly Casper got bored, so he smiled, simply whispers "Boo" and Ra nearly jumped out of his wrappings!

Casper laughed, watching as Ra tried to catch his breath.

"CASPER! You scared me! Why did you do that!?"

"I've been waiting for you to notice me for 20 minutes." Casper pouted, but then smiled gently and picked up Ra's book, opening it to the right page and put a bookmark there before closing it and handing it back Ra.

Ra smiled and put it in his backpack, deciding he could take a break.

"Where's Mantha?"

"She went back home, remember? It's the holidays."

"Oh, right. I should have remembered that." Ra laughed lightly, shaking his head.

This year at the school the students had a choice to stay for the holidays or go home, most went home though.

Casper smiled and started to lead Ra down the hall as they talked about classes and such. Neither one noticed Thatch intil Ra walked right into him, (he was looking up at Casper as he was talking), so both of them fall down. Luckfully Casper was able to catch Ra so he wouldn't get hurt any.

There was no yelling. No hitting, no screaming, nothing. Thatch just got up and kept walking.

"What's up with him?"

"Maybe he's sick?" Casper shrugged, watching Thatch for a moment before they started to talk and walk again (Casper decided it'll be better to walk so Ra didn't have to look up).


	2. What was that?

_Chapter 2! Enjoy_

Casper yawed and slowly sat up. He looked around, seeing everyone else still asleep. Well, almost everyone. Thatch's coffin was open, and Slither was gone as well. Casper slowly floated out of the bed and checked the clock. 4 in the morning. Where was Thatch and Slither?

Casper went over to Ra's 'bed' and knocked on the lid until Ra opened it up.

"Whaaaaat?" Ra yawned, stretching. "Casper, it's WAAAAY to early."

"Ra, Thatch and Slither are gone."

"Gone? Good." Ra rolled back over, his back to Casper. Casper rolled his eyes and picked up Ra, dropping him onto the floor outside of his bed. Ra whined but slowly got up, dusting himself off.

"Casper, dude. Chill. Who cares? It's Thatch and Slither, remember? Who cares what they do."

"I do."

Ra groaned, but when they time came he followed Casper out of their dorm.

It has been a few days, and in truth Casper was a bit worried. He rarely sees Thatch anymore. Thatch has even been skipping classes. Plus whenever Casper DOSE see Thatch he has bags under his eyes form lack of sleep, and sometimes he's limping. Surely Thatch wasn't breaking the rules.

Now that Casper thought about it… Thatch hasn't been picking on him like he use to. At most he'll mutter a hurtful word, but that's all… To Casper, that hurt more than being shoved around by Thatch when he's angry.

.-.-.-.

Ra and Casper searched the whole school, but no sign of the two. So when they returned to their dorm they couldn't sleep. Even Ra couldn't sleep. He sat on his bed, knees pulled up to his chest. Casper knew even after all Thatch puts Ra through, Ra still thinks of him like a brother. After all, they had a lot in common.

They were both 'dead'. They both slept in coffins. They hated the same teachers. Liked hanging out with their friends, and would protect their friends.

Ra also knew Casper cared for Thatch. Why else would Casper always try to help Thatch?

"Hey Casper… Tomorrow, try to get Thatch alone in here. We can ask what's up." Ra leaned back, yawning, though it was fake to make himself seem ok.

Casper nodded and floated back to his bed, lying down. Ra crawled into his bed, closing the lid.

But, right about when Casper was about to fall asleep he heard the door open.

There was some hushed voices, a soft whimper and then the sound of someone falling. Casper kept his eyes shut, not daring to open them. When all was silent he opened his eyes, slowly sitting up. Slither was back in his bed, and Thatch's coffin was closed… What was going on here?

_Sorry that this chapter is short!_


	3. Thatch, we need to talk

_I'm baaack! Love all of you! So, without anything else important to say, where is chap. 3 of what's wrong with Thatch?_

When morning finally rolled around Casper was the first one up. Ra was up as well. The two went decided to search around Thatch's coffin, just to see if anything was out of place. After all, they were roommates, so they always saw Thatch's coffin. They could easily tell if something was odd. So Casper, being the ghost he is fazed through the coffin, going inside. He could see Thatch, curled up in a tight ball, not moving one bit as he slept.

One could easily compared thatch to a scared kitten at that moment. But deciding its better not to wake him Casper simply looked around inside the coffin. Nothing to odd out of place… Wait, didn't thatch have a little compartment in his coffin under the bed part? So Casper phased through the coffin a bit more, now just barely in the small compartment. Instead of Thatch's books and such, there was medical supplies. Why would Thatch need such things?

With a sigh Casper quickly backed out and looked at Ra, who somehow moved Thatch's coffin a few inches without anyone notices… Sneaky mummy.

"Casper, I notices Thatch's coffin was moved out of its normal spot." Which was completely true. From Thatch's coffin being in one spot for so long you can see the marks of it on the floor. Ra just noticed it has been moved, which was odd. Considering Thatch never let anyone move his coffin. They both saw it. It wasn't much. But there were a few scratch marks on the floor, along with some blood. But, not wanting to get caught Ra carefully moved it back over the scratches and blood.

When the two heard others waking up they went back to their own beds. Casper curled up in his blanket and Ra settled down in his own coffin, though he had it cracked open slightly so he could see out.

Soon enough everyone was awake, even thatch. Casper couldn't help but notice how close Slither was close to Thatch. Time to time Casper also noticed Slither will whisper something to Thatch as they got ready. What was going on between those two?

Ra, being a bit braver than Casper walked over to Thatch.

"Hey Thatch, can you help me out for a moment?" Ra smiled innocently; after all it was a rather simple request.

Slither looked at Ra carefully before scoffing and going away, packing up his bag for class. Thatch shifted nervously on his feet for a moment before looking Ra in the eye.

"What do you need, bandage boy?"

"Surprisingly, I need bandages. Look." Ra held up his arm and lightly pulled at one of them, and all the bandages on his arm loosened greatly, about to fall off. "They're old and won't hold on much longer. I just need a few new ones to hold these one." Course it was all a trick. Ra had loosen his bandages before so they would do that.

The bell rang and everyone started leaving the room as they should.

"Thatch! Come on, lets go. Dummy Girl is waiting." Slither stood by the door, watching Ra and Thatch very carefully. Casper was invisible, deciding it's best to be like that for the moment.

"I-in a minute… I have to help Ra…" Slither sighed, turned and left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Ra easily wrapped his bandages up after a moment and sighed.

"That was easier than I thought… Now I got you alone." Ra pushed the stuttering Thatch onto his coffin so he was sitting. "Casper, come on out now. I know you're here." Casper appeared beside Ra, sheepishly smiling at Thatch.

"Thatch, we need to talk." Ra crossed his arms over his chest, making sure to move himself between Thatch and the door. This was for Thatch's own good!

_Sorry for the short chapter! Just got over my writers block... Yesterday or the day before yesterday. Anyways! The other day I was doing this game with my family, and then suddenly it hit me. I played as a character named Ra, which is a mummy and controls fire. He's the sun god… Ra… mummy… why didn't I notice it earlier!_

_So later in some Chapters I might be adding some fire aspects to Ra. After all, Ra gotta get his mummy powers sooner or later, so might as well have my own jokes to this story!_


	4. Why?

_I own nothing but the story line_

Thatch let out a soft whimper, staring at the two. He pressed himself back against his coffin, getting some room between him and them.

"Whoa, relax Thatch. We're not here to do anything bad. We just want to know what has been going on. That's all…" Ra glanced at Casper, motioning Casper to talk to Thatch. Casper floated over to Thatch, hovering right beside the now trembling vampire.

"Thatch…" Casper gently placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to provide some sort of comfort to the vampire, but that only made things worse. Thatch flinched and pushed himself back onto the coffin now. With a sigh Casper moved back, giving Thatch the room he needed. Clearly this wasn't working…

Ra suddenly moved forward, somehow grabbing Thatch around his hips and lifted him into the air. Thatch squeaked loudly and started to kick, trying to get loose of Ra's grip. But that wasn't working.

Ra sat down on the floor, having Thatch sit in his lap so he could get a better grip around Thatch so he couldn't run away. Thatch whimpered and squirmed, and soon broke down into tears when he realized he wasn't getting away from this.

Ra rested his head on Thatch's shoulder, loosening his grip slightly on Thatch to give him some slack. Ra sighed softly, gently whipping Thatch's tears away. Though it didn't do much good sense he kept crying.

Casper leaned down in front of Thatch, gently hugging him after a moment.

"Thatch… We're not stupid you know… What is going on?" Casper's voice was just above a whisper, but Thatch heard him easily, though Thatch just shook his head, pressing away from Casper and into Ra's arms. _(A/N: I know support Ra/Thatch, but this is a Thatch/Casper story as we know. XD Lols.)_

"If I tell you I-I'll get hurt…"

"You're going to get hurt if you don't tell anyways Thatch. Tell us so we can help." Casper gently wrapped his arms around Thatch, hugging him.

"I-it's Dummy Girl. She… I don't know what's going on… She just started to… Slither has been trying to help me… E-every night Dummy girl demands to see me, so I go… Slither followed me without me knowing…. Once Dummy Girl was done… releasing anger and gone, Slither came out and helped me walk back to the room. When he was opening my coffin for me I fell… He also doesn't want me out of his sight often, thinking someone else might… be like her."

Casper let out a soft sigh. At least Slither wasn't the problem. After all, he'll be hard to deal with. Dummy girl is easier to deal with than Slither.

"You can't tell a soul! If you tell anyone I will never forgive you!"

Well fuck; there goes the plan of telling the damn teachers. With a sigh Casper smiled weakly at Thatch.

"Thatch… Why are you trying to protect her?"

"She's… She's my friend, and she's just going through changes and all… you know, getting her powers… I guess they make her cranky or something…" Thatch's voice trailed off as he spoke.

Ra stood up, pulling Thatch to his feet carefully. Ra made sure to hold onto his arm, incase Thatch heel over. Ra just didn't trust Thatch to be able to stand on his own at the moment.

Helping Thatch was going to be a lot harder than they thought.


	5. Big trouble and a small kiss

_I own nothing but the story line_

Ra sighed, looking at Casper who was floating ahead of them. Ra was carrying Thatch sense Ra's ankle was still hurting. Vampires may heal fast, but not that fast, and if they get hurt to many times in a row it takes longer.

"I'm sorry…" Thatch looked down and away from Ra. He insisted that he could walk, but Ra wouldn't hear a word of it. Hell, Casper even scolded Thatch for trying to walk in his hurt ankle. Casper and Ra have already changed all of Thatch's bandages and made sure everything was clean and would heal properly. Casper felt sick at what he saw…

Long cuts across Thatch's back, luckfully not that deep. They looked about a week old or so. Across Thatch's chest and arms were bruises and here and there cuts. Thatch's ankle was twisted, but healing faster than the rest of his body luckfully. Casper was just surprised at the amount of damage has been done, and how long this has been going on.

But… How were they going to help Thatch without letting anyone know?

"THATCH!" Slither frowned, his eyes narrowed when he saw Ra and Casper. Slither instantly came over, pulling Thatch from Ra's arms. Slither let out a low hiss, holding Thatch protectively in his arms. Thatch let out a soft whimper, staring up at Slither.

"Slither…Slither…. SLITHER!" Slither finally looked down at Thatch. With a small smile Thatch hugged Slither.

Slither sighed heavily, gently cradling Thatch in his arms. Slither would do anything for Thatch…

Which is how it ended up with Slither letting Ra and Casper help him with Thatch.

"I still hate them."

"I know."

"I don't want them near you."

"I know."

"I don't trust them."

"I know."

Slither sighed heavily, looking behind his shoulder at Casper and Ra. Slither refused to let either one carry Thatch anymore, so they were following behind.

"We're going to see Dummy Girl… She request to see Thatch alone every morning… I'll show you guys where to hide."

Slither held Thatch tighter as he went into an empty classroom. He gently set Thatch down on top of a desk and smiled a little.

"Thatch... You know I can out power her… Why don't you just let me put a stop to this?"

"Y-you'll hurt her… and she's just going through a faze..."

With a heavy sigh Slither went over to a small closet in the corner and opened it. Ra looked extremely depressed as he went in. Were they really just going to stand there and watch this? But they had to be here in case it got EXTREAMLY bad.

Slither shut the door, knowing he didn't need to wait for Casper sense he's a ghost.

Casper turned invisible and floated right over to Thatch, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before quickly going up to the ceiling. Casper could see Thatch smiling a little, a deep blush across his cheeks. Thatch didn't mind? He seemed happy in fact!

Casper was about o float back down when the door opened and Dummy Girl walked in. She looked extremely different. Then again Casper hasn't seen her in a while. She has been skipping classes. She must be going for a gothic style or something. Around her eyes were black, her wood was white. She wore leather clothing and black heels. What the hell was this 'faze'.

Thatch paled greatly, but was somehow able to put on a fake smile.

This was going to be hell.


End file.
